


By Candlelight

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a good massage to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

Castiel's grace is depleted to nearly the point of humanity, so he finds other ways to help Dean after a grueling hunt. He learns to stitch wounds and provide the appropriate pain medications. But his favorite way of helping is when Dean's back acts up. Too many times being thrown into walls has made the hunter's back age before it's time. When it happens, Castiel will disappear into Dean's room while a dishes are being washed so the ex-angel can prepare. Dean joins him later to find the room littered with the appropriate aromatherapy candles and a bottle of oil on the nightstand. Dean grumbles about the girly candles but pulls off his clothes and lays out on the bed with a suffering groan. Taking his time, Cas warms the oil between his hands and works each muscle with his long, slick fingers. After a while, his lips join in. Kissing along Dean's back and even around the slight pudge around his waist. The entire time praise is whispered against Dean's skin. Dean lays there blushing but loving every minute of it.

Smiling at Dean's silent blush, he works his way lower until his hand slide over the globes of Dean's ass. Digging his fingers into the firm flesh, he glances up to the back of Dean's head as he parts the cheeks to blow a stream of air across his hole. Dean squirms, a low grunt sounding from deep in his chest. Encouraged by the sound, Castiel rubs the pad of his thumb over the sensitive spot, applying the barest amount of pressure causing the man under him to sigh as he lifts his hips to urge him to give him more.

“Were you saying something, Dean?” he rasps out as he presses his thumb a little deeper as he drizzles more oil down Dean’s crack.

Shaking his head, he grips the sheets tightly as he spreads his legs wider. Castiel lays his free hand in the small of Dean’s back, massaging small circles as he breaches him which Dean rewards with a hitched breath.

“So beautiful like this.” Castiel murmurs as he works his thumb deeper with small twists of his wrist. “I could spend the rest of my existence bringing you such pleasure, just to watch you.”  
Dean whimpers into his pillow as he lifts his hips higher. “Cas...please.”

“Please what?” the angel asks as he places a kiss to Dean’s thigh. His thumb withdraws and is slowly replaced by his finger. “Do you want me to stop? To leave you to rest?”

“No!” Dean nearly shouts as he twists his head to look over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare. Give me more.” he shoves his hips back, pushing Castiel’s finger deeper. “Need to feel you, Cas.”

“As you wish.” he murmurs as he moves his hand in quicker movements. Curling his finger so that the tip nudges against the edge of his prostate. 

Dean clenches his fists into the sheets as he moans with each push into him. “Fu..Cas..more..”

Smirking, Castiel adds a second finger. Working Dean open with meticulous care. All the while he keeps up a stream of praises and compliments as he kisses along freckled shoulders. By the time a third finger slides into Dean, he’s panting and mewling Castiel’s name. Adding a bit more oil, he leans up and whispers into Dean’s ear. “Going to make you come just like this.” He rolls to his side so that he can wrap his hand gently around Dean’s throat, putting just the barest amount of pressure while his fingers firmly thrust in and out of the tight, slick hole that flutters around them.   
Dean presses his aching cock against the rough woven blanket covering his bed, as he cries out at the tightening pleasure building within him. He rolls his eyes up to look at Castiel leaning over him. He sees lust and adoration in his angel’s eyes and it’s nearly enough to drive him over the edge. Smiling softly when he feels Dean’s body constrict a bit tighter around his fingers, he leans forward and whispers in his ear almost to soft to be heard. “Let go, Dean. Show me. Now.” Gasping through the gentle constriction on his throat, Dean bows backwards, pressing his hips down to trap his cock between him and the sheets as he comes hard and messily into the bedding. Castiel releases the hold he has on Dean’s throat and caresses along his jaw as he watches his hunter, just as promised.

After what seems to be an eternity for Dean, he collapses limp and relaxed to the mattress. Castiel carefully removes his fingers from his ass and turns to placing small, gentle kisses to his shoulders. “Does your back feel better?”

“Feels great.” Dean mumbles with a sated smile. “Still think the candles were overboard.”

Castiel curls up around Dean with a chuckle, knowing that the candles wouldn’t be going anywhere.


End file.
